Tanque de bacta/Leyendas
250px|thumb|right|Un tanque de bacta Un tanque de bacta era un tanque grande y especializado lleno del poderoso agente sanador bacta, creado por los vratix. Historia Un tanque de bacta y el suministro de bacta eran caros, pues sólo el tanque costaba comúnmente 100,000 créditos del 32 ABY al 8 DBY, por lo que este equipo médico se encontraba normalmente sólo en hospitales, a bordo de naves capitales y dentro de bases militares importantes. Mover un tanque de bacta era difícil, pues pesaban aproximadamente 500 kilogramos. Los pacientes tenían que estar completamente sumergidos dentro del bacta para que el agente curativo funcionara. Los pacientes utilizaban máscaras de respiración para respirar mientras estaban sumergidos. Algunas especies, como los rodianos, tenían complicaciones con el bacta debido a su metabolismo, y a veces requerían sumersiones prolongadas.X-wing: Rogue Squadron Los tanques de bacta miniatura eran usados en heridas localizadas. Fueron utilizados durante las Guerras Clon por soldados clones y durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica por los soldados de asalto que resultaban heridos en batalla y no estaban cerca de una estación médica. Apariciones *''Star Wars Republic: Emissaries to Malastare'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Hunt for Aurra Sing'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War'' *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''Shatterpoint'' *''Star Wars Republic: The New Face of War'' *''Jedi: Shaak Ti'' *''Rogue's Gallery'' *''Jedi: Aayla Secura'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Battle of Jabiim'' *''Star Wars Republic 63: Striking from the Shadows'' *''Star Wars Republic: Show of Force'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' * *''Jedi Trial'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *[[Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (videojuego)|Videojuego de Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith]] *''Star Wars Republic: The Hidden Enemy'' * *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights III: Patterns of Force'' *''The Paradise Snare'' *''The Force Unleashed'' novela *''Star Wars: X-wing'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Death Star'' *''Star Wars Empire: Princess... Warrior'' *''Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four'' *''Star Wars Missions 17: Darth Vader's Return'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Planet Plague'' *''Star Wars Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: My Brother, My Enemy'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Clones'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning'' *''Star Wars 63: The Mind Spider'' *''La Tregua de Bakura'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Requiem for a Rogue'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service'' *''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' / audio drama *[[La Última Orden (cómics)|Cómic de La Última Orden '']] *Champions of the Force'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Jade Solitaire'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Kenobi's Blade'' *''Balance Point'' *''Recovery'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Dark Journey'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' }} Fuentes *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''X-wing: The Official Strategy Guide'' *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'' * * * *''The Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game'' *''Making a Full Recovery'' *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' * *''The Far Orbit Project'' * The Empire Strikes Back|link=http://wizards.com/swtcg/images/esb/medical_center.jpg|cardname=Medical Center}} * Enlaces externos * Notas y referencias Véase también *Bacta *Kolto Categoría:Tecnología médica